A Link Between Worlds (Rewrite)
by STRQ
Summary: The world is full of heroes. when four of them, Tsuyu, Tenya, Ochako and Izuku find themselves in a strange place, hat will they do? Ships: Dreamers, One Frog All, Speed of light, Whitrose, Bumblebee (mostly background) T because i don't know what i'll do
1. Everyone wants to be a hero

**Welcome back to A Link Between Worlds. Before the story begins, I want to explain a little about why I chose to end the other version, because what i meant to convey in the A/N didn't come out as expected. The reason I stopped writing that was because, not only was the writing poor quality, but I wasn't having any fun writing it. I enjoyed writing the first three chapters, and I already had a fourth written (no spoilers) but the fourth chapter just wasn't any fun to write. I'm afraid that it came off as "people are mean, I'm quitting"**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter of the new ALBW, hope you enjoy!- STRQ**

 _The beast stood in front of him, its pitch black skin with red scars along the arms, which bulged with muscle. Its beak opened, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. The worst part was the face, or rather, the lack of one. Above the beak was only exposed brain and two blankly staring eyes. The beast looked down at me, eyes filled with malice, and, opening its mouth wider it screamed-_

"Izuku!"

His mother's voice cut through the dream, dispelling Normu back to the past. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around his room, the bookshelf, posters of All Might, and desk with computer. There was no sign of anything out of place. Once more running his hand through his hair, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and started dressing for school.

On his way to the door, he glanced again at his computer, and, found himself being irresistibly drawn to it. Booting it up, he went to an online news source, the page in his bookmarks. He once again read about the capture and escape of Normu. Ever since he had first read the article one week ago he had been having nightmares.

Looking up, he heard his mother calling his name again, then he looked at the clock and almost fainted. He had only 15 minutes to get to the U.A! Quickly grabbing his bag, he ran down the stairs.

"Bye mom! I'll see you after school!" he shouted as he opened the door.

"Be safe!" his mother called as the door closed.

Izuku then proceeded to throw all caution away as he took several "shortcuts" to the U.A, including a back alley, several middle of the street crossings, and running in the front door of a building and out the back.

Arriving outside the U.A, there were only a few others still arriving, though no one he knew from his class. Hurrying up to class 1-A, entering with a few minutes to spare thanks to the shortcuts.

The class was all mixed up, talking in groups. Yuuga Aoyama was showing off to Mina Ashido and Kyouka Jirou. Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, and Eijirou Kirishima were talking in the back. Kouji Kouda and Rikidou Satou appeared to be arm wrestling, while Mezou Shouji watched. Fumikage Tokoyami was sitting on a desk, despite Tenya Iida directly telling him to get off. Shouto Todoroki Momo Yaoyorozu and Tooru Hagakura were working on some sort of paper, Katsuki Bakugou was sitting at his desk with his feet up. Tsuyu Asui was fending off all of Minoru Minetas attempts to woo her.

Isuku felt his heart beat a bit faster when he saw Ochako Uraraka levitating small objects at her desk. He thought it was somewhat funny that she and Katsuki were the only two at their desks; part of the reason Tenya was so annoyed was that Fumikage was sitting on his desk.

Moving over to sit at his desk, he heard Katsuki make some snide remark, but chose to ignore it as he sat. right at the bell rang, their homeroom teacher, Shoto Aizawa, aka Eraserhead, walked in and promptly zipped up in his sleeping bag. From the floor he spoke, meaning everyone quieted down to listen.

"As some of you may know, and for those of you who don't listen up." Mr. Aizawa drawled. "Later today you'll all be doing another simulation battle. In this one you and your chosen teammates will enter... out of uniform"

There was some muttering at this, mostly of surprise. In every simulation battle before they had gone in costumes already on. The talking quieted down as Mr. Aizawa continued.

"One of the many parts of being a hero is always being prepared for action. With one known exception, a hero doesn't know what the future holds, and not all threats are predictable. Changing into costume in the field is a skill all heroes must learn"

He paused for a moment, standing up in his sleeping bag and surveying the room.

"And I know you all want to be heroes"


	2. Leaporidae

Sunlight streamed through the window, alighting on four beds, arranged in stacks of two. The figure on the top left bed sat up stretching. With a smile, Ruby hopped off her bed, landing lightly on the floor. Quickly getting dressed, she grabbed the whistle on the desk by the window.

"This is my favorite part of the day" she whispered to herself.

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The once silent room exploded into chaotic shouting, as the three other sleeping girls started awake with various amounts of shouting. Nearest to ruby was a girl with a white and blue nightgown, while across from her was a black haired girl in a matching kimono. Above her was a blonde woman in a tank and shorts. After a few seconds there was a collective shout of "RUBY!"

"Cheer up team! We have a new class today!" cheered Ruby with her typical smile.

"Ugh..as if we didn't have enough work already!" complained Yang, falling back on her bed

"I think its about time they start educating people on the topic." claimed Blake indignantly, heading toward the shower

"And I hear the teacher is a Faunus as well" said Weiss, using a glyph to slip past Blake into the shower.

"Anyways," shouted Ruby with another shrill whistle blast "We'll need to be our best so we can impress them! I've been up all night thinking-"

"Will you be at your best if you've been up all night Rubes?" chided Yang

"Of course! I can handle" *yawn* "anything, sleep or no sleep"

(25 minutes later)

"MISS, Rose!"

The teachers voice rang through the class like a whip, snapping the young red haired huntress out of her sleep.

"Strawberries!" she exclaimed, getting laughs from the whole class.

"Miss Rose, if you are not going to pay attention in class, then there is no reason for you to be here, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Miss. Leaporidae"

"Now!" snapped Miss. Leaporidae "as i was saying before the...interruption, can anyone tell me the Most common types of Faunus, as of the most recent survey?"

Though a handful of Faunus student hands went up, what surprised everyone called on.

"Miss. Schnee?"

"Yes ma'am!" Weiss answered clearly and quickly " the top five Faunus are Rabbit, Cat, Fox, Bull, and Deer."

"Hmm….correct" mused the teacher. "As I believe you all noticed when you entered, I am a Rabbit Faunus. However, do not think that this means I will act like a rabbit, scared and timid. For all it matters, I will be not Rabbit, but a Lion, as I strive to educate all of you on the topic of Faunus, from their origins, habits, biology, and history. And I expect all of you to pass. For those Faunus out there who are taking this class…" she looked around the room, her gaze lingering on the several present Faunus. "Don't expect special treatment"

"Wow, what a teacher" said Yang, half an hour later. "She's even stricter than Goodwitch!"

"I think it might have to do with how Faunus are treated, " responded Blake " most become defensive and aggressive so that they'll be left alone. It's especially common in families who have lost loved ones in or because of the dust mines"

"Ruby, remind me again why you made us take this class?" asked Weiss, with an indignant huff.

"Because…." with a quick glance at Blake " it will be nice to understand Faunus better"

"Well I think.." Weiss went of on a tangent about stress and workload, missing the point completely.

The three others just laughed, heading back to their room, letting Weiss vent.

(back in the Faunus Studies room)

 _Even after all this time, looking at the photo still brought tears to her eyes. "Arnott…" closing her eyes, she slipped the photo of a smiling Bear Faunus in a miner's uniform back into her pocket, then moved over to her desk, opening a drawer. "Remember you mission...the mission" she muttered, looking down at the white mask with the red markings. "The mission...destroy the Schnees!"_

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN! The white fang in beacon? Gasp! what next? As you probably know, (if you've read the original) this entire chapter is an expansion of a flashback from the original third chapter. And now Miss. Leaporidae actually has character, rather than being as vague as Professor Peach. From now on, until later, the form will be alternating between MHA and RWBY.**


	3. Drone Fight: Part 1

**Bet you thought I wasn't uploading? Well the schedule for this story is mon/tues. leaving the east of the week open for other stories, any ideas, leave a review.**

The bus rumbled along, carrying the nervous students to one of the simulation cities where they had had their entrance exams. Though the nervous excitement could be seen on almost everyone's face, none was more nervous than Izuku.

 _said we'd be fighting drone enemies, so that means the same ones from the exams, if me and my group can agree to let me be a strategist, then I might not have to use One for All. That is, unless I'm put in a group with Katsuki…_

As a further part of the "unknown future" aspect of the lesson, Aizawa had told the class that the groups would not be chosen until right before the exercise began. Izuku looked around, mentally grouping his classmates into people he could and could not work with.

Meanwhile, everyone else took the opportunity to make basic strategies with their friends, in case they got put together. Everyone was so busy, that when they went through a tunnel, no one noticed the unnatural darkness that they passed through, not even the driver, who was shouting at people to quiet down.

When they arrived, was already there, to the general surprise of the class, he was also in his hero costume.

"Alright class, quiet down." He droned, his voice flat as always. "Does everyone have their costumes with them?" The class nodded. "Ok then when I call your names four at a time, you and your group will walk forward, enter the city, and then…" he paused, and the class waited with bated breath. "...then, you will walk around until the test starts"

The class relaxed, some were disappointed. "So, the first group will be.." Aizawa looked around at the assembled students " Ochako, Tenya, Tsuyu, and Izuku"

Izuku felt himself nearly melt with relief. He had determined on the bus that these three were the people he worked best with, but he hadn't expected to be paired with all of them.

Walking forward, he looked over at his teammates. Tenya was looking straight forward, serious as ever, Tsuyu hopped along, her face inscrutable. Ochako looked over and gave him a smile, and suddenly he quite forgot what he was doing, until Mr. Aizawa's voice brought him back.

"All right you four, get in there already, the test will begin whenever I feel like it, so be prepared"

Looking once more at his teammates, he felt reassured, and as one, they stepped into the city.

(Minutes later)

Izuku wasn't sure what was worse, the waiting or the silence. It had been several minutes since they had entered the practice city, and so far there was nothing. The city was quiet, as there was no pedestrian traffic and thus no noise like a normal city, and they were all on edge waiting for the test to start. Added to the tension was the knowledge that their classmates were watching.

Unable to take the silence any longer he cleared his throat quietly, even so, his friends still jumped with fright.

"So...umm..I was thinking, that when the test starts we should have a strategy."

"I agree," said Tenya "seeing as we will need to change out of our civilian clothes, the smartest course of action will be for me to grab Izuku to change, and Tsukuba to get Ochako."

"Ribbit"

"That's really smart Tenya!" Exclaimed Ochako "you're fast, and Tsukuba is good at jumping, so it makes sense for you two to get us two"

Tenya's glasses glinted as he bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"W-well, I guess all that's left to discuss is a strategy for fight-"

At that moment though, an alarm went off, signaling the start of the test. Izuku only had enough time to take in several 3 point villains from the test before Tenya grabbed him and they disappeared from sight.

 **Cutting this chapter off here so that I can get one more RWBY chapter before everyone ends up in Remnant. Next chapter: Ozpin, Glynda, Port, Kurogiri, Leaporidae! The adults deal with various things.**


	4. Geists and Heists

**Emerald Forest, Day**

 _"What an interesting world…" the man mused to himself, quietly following the group of kids through the forest. There were four of them, two males, two females. Kuroyuri hadn't seen any like them before. The one in front seemed normal enough, though she was dressed awfully fancy for a trek through the woods. Following behind her was a strange brown clad girl with the ears of a rabbit. Just behind her was a strange dark skinned guy with wicked looking blades, then came probably the largest kid ever, with an equally large sword._

 _The amplifier around his left wrist started flashing, indicating that he would soon return to his world from...wherever this was. Then, right before he teleported, he was sure the fashionable leader saw him, but before he could be sure, he dissapeared._

 **Ozpins Office, Beacon Academy, Day**

"So" said Director Ozpin, leaning forward slightly to better observe the students " you say you saw what appeared to be a Geist, that just, dissapeared?" Coco Adel, leader of team CVFY gave a rare uncomfortable squirm.

"Yes sir. It was large, black and appeared to be surrounded by black smoke, so I assumed it was a Geist, until it vanished."

"And yet none of you teammates saw this, Miss. Adel?" Asked Glynda Goodwitch, standing next to Ozpin. Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi all shook their heads.

"That will be all, team CVFY, you may return to your dorms" said Ozpin, turning and looking out the window, sipping his coffee. After the students had left, Glynda turned to Ozpin.

"Do you really believe them? A mysterious vanishing Geist within the Emerald Forest?"

"I believe that there are thing in this world that none will ever understand Glynda, not even I can know all the worlds mysteries" he stood up, moving closer to the window. "By the way, Glynda, be sure to keep an eye on Miranda Leaporidae, I didn't like the look she had when she was to of young Miss. Schnees attendance here."

 **Professor Ports Clasroom, Night.**

Professor Port was spending his night quite pleasantly. Sharpening the blades of his axe, he mused upon the story he had heated about a disappearing Geist, and wondered if he could make up a story about fighting one. While holding up the blade to check it, he noticed what appeared to be a white clad figure passing by.

Assuming it was a student sneaking around after hours, he got up a went to the doorway, preparing a stern scolding, but there was no one there. Seeing as his classroom was near the end of a hallway, there was only two options, either they were in the room slightly down and across the hall, or that he was going insane.

Moving to the room, he saw that the door was slightly ajar. He was surprised, as this was a teachers room and all teachers locked their rooms after school ended. Opening the door, he once again saw the figure, but just as before, they disappeared, this time through the open window. But this time he was sure he saw a distinct red emblem ont the back of the shirt.

 **Beacon Academy, Hallways, Night.**

 _Sneaking around the school was a breeze at night. With her increased sense of hearing, and flawless night vision, there was no way she could be caught. After scoping out the school, she knew she could make an accurate map of it. Adam Taurus would be pleased. It was only when she was heading back to her clasroom that the trouble started. The room across the hall was full of light, meaning the bombastic professor was still in there. She would have to pass quickly and hope he wasn't facing the door. However, she heard him get up after her passing, so she quickly unlocked her rooms door, and quietly ran over to the desk. There was no time, she heard him approaching! Throwing open the window, she jumped out, escaping into the night._

 **Beacon Academy, Noon, The next day**

After finally making it through another hard day in ooblecks class, Ruby was ready to sleep forever, however, she decided that getting lunch would be better. Rather that carry all her stuff to lunch, she detoured to her dorm to drop it off, then went to lunch. When she arrived at the usual table, there was a excited buzz of conversation.

" Hey Ruby did you hear about what happened last night?!" Yang practically shouted the moment Ruby sat down. "Professor Port thought he might have caught a White Fang member sneaking around the school, but they got away before he could be sure!"

"The white fang? Here in the school?" Asked Blake, incredulous. "What would they want here? All that's here are trained hunters and huntresses, and trainees.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the new teacher, they might think they could convince her to be a spy because she's a Faunus" said Weiss.

"I'd like to think the best about her before jumping to conclusions. Not all Faunus think the white fang are amazing." Shot Blake, clearly annoyed.

The bickering would've continued, except for the arrival of team JNPR. Thus distracted from thoughts of the fang, they eight students talked about lighter things, like their homework, and the Vytal Festival, which would be starting tomorrow.

 **Quite a different introduction to Ozpin, plus the addition of Port and CVFY, who weren't in the original at all. Glynda got some talking in as well. Expect to see more of CVFY, Velvet in particular. Also I need some help deciding on a new series, so review or pm me with your vote (doing both will not count as two votes)**

 **Option one: RWBY AU where all the huntress and hunter and Grimm stuff is all just a video game that kids play. RWBYgame for short**

 **Option Two: a RWBY AU based of the game For Honor. RWBYhonor for short**


	5. News: New Story

**just a small note, decided to go with the "For Honor" au story, but i might do the other eventually. it posted, so i hope you all enjoy my new story, "For Remnant"**


	6. Drone Fight: Part 2 and Doubts Rising

**Long wait, and the chapters are late. I know, I'm sorry, but college stuff. So anyway, as a makeup, here's a double feature with the first hints of ships, mostly Whiterose, but also Izuku x Ochako. Also be sure to check out "For Remnant", which will be updated tomorrow. BTW, i do not own RWBY, or its characters. All of it is the property of Rooster Teeth. My Hero Academia is the property of** **Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Ooof"

Izuku felt all the air escape from his lungs as Tenya grabbed him at high speeds, pulling him away from the fight so they could change into their costumes. It took only seconds and then he and Tenya were in an alleyway. Already Tenya was halfway changed, and looking at him sternly to tell him without words to change too.

Shaking off the disorientation, Izuku pulled his costume out of his bag, and put it on over his street clothes, glad that his costume wasn't overly complicated. Running out of the alley, Izuku took a moment to see where his teammates were, and plan a strategy.

Tenya was zooming around, using his speed to enhance his strikes. He was currently working against three 2 point villains. Ochako had another three villains busy, one one point and two two point floating in the air before they smashed into the ground. He looked around but had a hard time finding Tsuyu, until one of the villains, a three point, turned to attack Ochako, revealing Tsu on its back, spitting acid onto its head.

Running out into the street, he grabbed a twisted piece of metal from a wrecked villain. Concentrating, he felt the familiar buzz of power flow through him, and he quickly backed it off, letting it drain to nothing. Though not before throwing the scrap metal, which cut completely through two villains before getting embedded into a third.

Izuku smiled to himself. His arm wasn't broken, just sore. He was getting better at this, and he knew All Might would be proud. Turning back to the fight, he noticed Ochako being overwhelmed. With no time to grab more scrap, or even run over there, he quickly called on the power of One forAll, and used Delaware Smash, breaking his right ring finger.

The shockwave was much more powerful than when he had last used it at the USJ, and he wondered if he had used more than 5%. Regardless, the villains were blasted back, those that were closest were ripped apart. Luckily there had been one right in front of Ochako, otherwise she would've gone flying as well. Still, she was pushed back several meters.

He ran up to her, glad that he hadn't hurt her and mentally smacking himself for not being more careful.

"Ochako! Are you ok?" he asked, helping her to her feet

She smiled, brushing off her costume. "Yeah, just got knocked over, that was really powerful!"

Izuku smiled nervously, glad they didn't know that was only around 5% of his power. They both ran back into the battle, where the villains were as dangerous as ever. Tenya was starting to look quite tired, and though Tsu was still hopping around, she was getting slower.

It was just as Ochako and Izuku were going back to the attack that it happened. Every villain suddenly disappeared in a swirl of blackness. Tenya, who had been about to attack one ran into the side of a building, and Tsu fell from where the rbots head had been, though she landed safely.

Grouping in the middle of the street, they quickly checked each other. Tenya had managed to turn at the last second, bruising his shoulder but nothing worse. Tsu and Ochako had only minor soreness from near misses and quirk usage. And Izuku himself had one broken finger.

"What just happened? The villains aren't supposed to disappear like that!" exclaimed Ochako

"I would like to know what the black smoke was, it seemed familiar" said Tenya

Izuku had the same feeling, but he couldn't place it, which annoyed him. Then Tsu hopped over.

"It was the strange guy from the USJ" she said.

"H-how do you know for sure?" asked Izuku, as Tenya and Ochako gasped in surprise.

"Because he's floating over there" she replied, pointing behind Izuku.

And then they were engulfed in cold rushing blackness

* * *

The day started almost as usual, the shrill whistle waking not only team RWBY, but also neighboring JNPR. however, as the two teams arrived at full consciousness, an air of nervous excitement filled both dorms. Today was the first day of the Vytal Festival, and team RWBY was one of the first fights!

Ruby herself spent the first twenty minutes after everyone had gotten dressed obsessively drilling plans and strategies into her teammates heads, something Weiss approved of, but Blake and Yang weren't very fond of.

"Ok, and remember, when facing another team, be careful of semblances!" she said, pacing back and forth in front of them.

"AHHhgghhhhhhhhhhhhh" groaned Yang, falling back onto her bed

"Ruby, you've gone over that already" said Blake, rolling her eyes at her partner's antics. "Three times, actually".

"I know...I'm just so...excited, and nervous...actually...I think I'm going to throw up"

She dashed into the bathroom, where they could hear her dry heaving

The rest of the team looked at each other, asking without words who would go comfort her. Then Weiss realized all eyes were on her.

"W-what?! Why me? Yang, you're her sister, you should go!"

"Yeah, but you are her partner. This seems like a partner thing" the blond replied, hiding her smirk

With an exasperated sigh, the heiress went into the bathroom. She saw her leader standing at the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Weiss shifted nervously, not knowing what to do.

"What if we lose?"

The question startled Weiss. Ruby was alway optimistic, to the point of being naive. Weiss was constantly surprised by Ruby, from her befriending Penny, to how much she had believed in Jaune, who Weiss had to admit, was getting better, growing into the role of a leader. But this admission of doubt was something she had never expected.

Almost without thinking, Weiss walked over and hugged the red caped girl.

"So what if we lose Ruby. Yang will still be your sister, Blake and will still be your teammates. Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, none of them will respect you any less, I know it. You'll still be the most talented huntress I've met."

Ruby looked up at Weiss in surprise, her silver eyes filling with happiness.

"Really..you..you really feel that way?" Ruby asked, hugging Weiss back.

"Yes you dolt. That's why we're going to go out there and beat whatever team we're up against.

Ruby nodded, determined, all doubt swept away. Letting go of weiss, she quickly fixed her hair, then turned back to Weiss

"Let's go get them!"


	7. A Healer

**And were back, going to do this differently than last time. Also Link Between Worlds updates will be on Tuesdays, For Remnant on Thursdays, And Weekend Shipping on Saturday and Sunday. Also, just a little OC i came up with to deal with Izuku.**

Swirling blackness engulfed them, cold as winter, rushing like a river. Izuku couldn't see his friends, but he could hear them, shouting in surprise. The ground had disappeared, leaving a feeling of falling, but also moving forward. then , without warning, his feet slammed into somewhat soft ground, though he still fell over.

All around him were trees, the leaves a brilliant red color. All around were his friends. Tenya had landed on his feet, but was leaning against a tree, apparently dizzy. Ochako was sitting up, having fallen to the ground as well. For a moment, he didn't see Tsu, then he noticed her up in the branches of a tree.

He stood up, brushing dirt and leaves off of his costume. He visually checked his friends, noting no obvious injury, and that they all had their bags.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked wanting to make sure; everyone nodded.

"Well, I think, as we do not know where we are, that we need to do some reconnaissance."

Again, more nodding.

"Ok then, Tsu, you see if you can see anything from the top of that tree, and Tenya, you could do a quick run around of the area."

"Got it" said Tsu, climbing higher

"Ok" said Tenya before dashing off.

After about a minute, Tsu hopped down, saying she couldn't see much, except for some building off in the distance, as well as some sort of floating structure. Minutes later, Tenya arrived back, saying that there were several odd and dangerous creatures scattered throughout the forest, and also saw the Building, which he reported held many people.

Izuku asked what they had looked like, and Tenya replied that from what he had seen, the looked to be high school students. Thinking for a minute, he came to a decision.

"Ok, do all of you have your school clothes?" they all nodded. "Ok. then, let's all get changed and go see what this is all about.

* * *

Arriving outside the building, they indeed saw many people walking about, some looking like students, others seemed to be dressed in more vibrant clothes. The ones dressed vibrantly also carried a variety of over the top weapons, including a short red clad girl with a giant scythe.

Suddenly they were approached by another short girl, wearing a uniform with the word "staff" on the front of the shirt and a radio headset. She was smiling, with dyed green hair, and powder blue eyes.

"Hello! I can tell you're new here, and i also sensed one of you was injured?" her blue eyes turned bright white for a second "a broken finger?"

Izuku looked at his friends, confused, and was met with more confused stares.

"Yeah, uh..that's me" he said, holding up his injured hand

"Well, good thing you met me then! May I?" she asked, gesturing to his hand

"Y-yeah..ok"

The woman grabbed his hand, closing her eyes. Suddenly a light blue light shone around her, and as they watched, Izuku's finger healed, then the light faded, and the girl opened her eyes, smiling at the look on his face.

"There you go, all better! Oh, I'm Kou, the healer." she giggled "not that I get much work here."

"Your quirk is healing?" asked Tenys, looking closely at the girl.

"You mean my semblance? Yeah, I can sense and fix injury, though not anything too extreme" she gave a little laugh, before apparently hearing something on her headset. "Well I got to go, someone fell and might have fractured their arm!" and so saying she ran off. The back of her shirt said 'Vytal Festival'

"Well that was weird" said Tsu, summing up the whole thing.

* * *

Ruby jumped around in her seat, too excited to sit still. Next to her, Weiss was looking annoyed at her jumpy partner. Across from them, Blake was reading and Yang was leaning back against the window.

"Yang, can you control your sister?" aske Weiss as Ruby nearly fell out of her seat.

"Nope" the blonde replied, stretching out even further. "When she gets like this, its best to just let her be"

Meanwhile Ruby just kept bouncing around, babbling nonstop about the upcoming battle, until the bulkhead took off., bringing the students up to Amity Coliseum. Moving not to the spectator entrance, they instead went to the fighter's entrance, where they checked in with a staff member, then they went into the waiting area for before the fight.

Sitting there was another staff member, one with bright green hair and powder blue eyes, looking exhausted with a headset around her neck. When she saw them she jumped up, looking embarrassed!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, i was just so tired, and i saw this room, and i just wanted to sit down for awhile."

"That's ok!" said Ruby brightly "you look like you need it. Why are you so tired, anyways?"

Team RWbY settled don around the girl, looking at her interestedly.

"Well..it's because of my semblance, I'm a healer"

The four girls looked impressed, as semblances like healing were rare, most people having offensive or defensive semblances, so a semblance like hes was almost unheard of.

"Can you really heal people?" asked Yang, looking doubtful.

"Well, get hurt in your fight and you'll find out" she replied, with a smirk. Suddenly her headset crackled and she pulled it up to listen. "Well it was nice meeting you, but it's almost time for you to go. Oh, my nam's Kou" then she was gone and oobleck was calling them out onto the field.

"Let's go fight team" cheered Ruby, leading them out to their fight.

"Yeah!" shouted yang, following behind her sister

Blake just rolled her eyes, and she and Weiss followed.

 **Just ending it there because we all know how the battle between ABRN and RWBY, and i don't feel like writing it out. until next time. they now appeared in Forever Fall because why not, and if the dialogue seems lazy, that's because i was ans am still tired.**


	8. Team MAUI

**This chapter is much shorter than the others, but there will be an extra long one next week, so bear with this "plot build chapter". In this chapter, I'm going to use creative license to say that the MHA people can read and understand the language in Remnant, as opposed to Japanese. Also, they have a RWBY team name, which I am quite proud of.**

Ruby was elated, though very hungry. They had won their fight against team ABRN, and now they had the rest of the fights to relax and watch everyone else. First though, they were going to get food from the fairgrounds.

Along the way they had run into Emerald, who had asked them who was advancing to the next round, and they told her it was Yang and Weiss. Afterwards, they headed to a food place that Yang recommended. On the way there, Ruby saw so many interesting people, including one who looked like a frog!

Team RWBY got their food, being joined by team JNPR. after they finished eating, team JNPR was called to the field for their fight, Ruby and her team going into the stands to watch. The team they were up against, team BRNZ, was somewhat unbalanced, having three close quarters fighters and one sniper.

The fight seemed to be going in the favor of BRNZ, until one of them, Nolan, charged up Nora. then Jaune had her go up the mountain, where lightning was flashing. After Nora blasted the sniper out of her tree, JNPR, unexpectedly, started arguing. Eventually, Nora dashed forward, knocking all four out of the ring in one hit.

After the fight ended, Professor port came on the announcement, saying there was one last fight, including a late entry.

"Presenting, the latest entry from..uhh. Atlas, team MAUI" four teens nervously walked onto the field, without any apparent weapons.

Ant they will be up against... Team CMNE, from Haven."

 **(a/n, the first, MAUI, Maui, is a shade of blue and used all last names Midoria, Asui, Uraraka an Iida, the second, CMNE, is Carmine, a shade of red, and is the bad guys, Cinder, Mercury Nyx, aka Neo, and Emerald)**

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier._

Izuku shifted nervously, wondering once again why he was in this situation. He had just been talking to someone at a booth, his friends behind him when suddenly he found himself and his friends being dragged into one of the flying ships.

Minutes later, they were being scanned by some bossy woman, not the healer from before, who seemed very surprised, saying something about "Aura". The next thing he knew, she was going from person to person, reciting some passage and now they all glowed, along with feeling stronger.

Izuku glowed white, Tenya, Blue, Ochako, Pink, and Tsu, Dark Green. The Bossy woman then asked their names, and after giving them, she designated them as "Team MAUI" after their last names and the fact that Izuku seemed to be their leader.

The woman then commanded them to change into their battle clothing, as their first battle would be in a few minutes. The newly named team MAUI looked at each other, knowing that their full costumes were likely to stand out way too much. As such they came to a decision.

Ochako would wear her costume, minus the headgear, Izuku would do the same. Tsu would wear her full costume, and Tanya would wear his gym uniform, along with the legs of his hero costume, to disguise his Quirk.

As they finished up their changing, the bossy woman came back, ordering them to follow her, and she led them to a tunnel, leading out onto a large expanse of concrete, obviously meant for fighting. Standing at the center were four other people, who the announcer called team "Carmine"

As they arrived in the center, Izuku got a good look at the four others: a short girl with black hair in ponytails, with bright green eyes, a silver haired boy, and a darker skinned girl with mint green hair. But it was the woman slightly behind the other three that made his body tremble with fear.

She had raven black hair, shoulder length, and covering one side of her face. The one eye he could see was Amber in color, and filled with an internal fire that practically screamed 'try me and die'. Almost at the same time, all four got into fighting stances.

Izuku looked at his team, seeing his own nervousness reflected in their eyes. Then the announcer was counting down.

"Three! Two! One! BEGIN!"

 **Cliffhanger! Hahah...the next chapter is all fighting, so look forward to that. And Rio Skyron, you can look forward to seeing that in the next chapter.**


	9. CMNE vs MAUI (or, Red vs Blue)

**The epic battle chapter! This will be in four segments, each one covering one 1v1 battle between CMNE and MAUI! No more talk!**

The battlefield was set, one half ws desert, the other, forest. Team MAUI was as ready as they would ever be. After having fought villains, they expected this to be a breeze.

* * *

Tenya waited for the countdown, and when the announcer said 'begin' he went for the nearest opponent, a dark skinned girl with green hair. Slamming her into the desert area, he ran circles around her, raising a huge cloud of dust.

Suddenly dashing in, he began running back and forth across her, hitting her each time. He could tell she was off balance, not expecting his speed. Suddenly, he heard gunfire, and felt as if hail was hitting his chest.

Sliding to a stop, he looked at the girl, obscured by the dust. As the dust settled, he noticed she was holding dual revolvers. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and he heard a ringing sound in his ears. Suddenly a blade unfolded on each pistol, turning them into kusarigama. Even more surprising, as she ran toward him, she seemed to teleport from side to side.

Deciding to play defensive, he tried to run back, but the girls kusarigamas wrapped around his chest, and she swung him around, throwing him into the forest area. Getting up slowly, he looked around. The forest was thick enough that he couldn't see the audience, and could barely hear them.

Suddenly from behind him more gunfire erupted, hitting him in the back. He ran off, looking at the wrist mounted monitor, noticing his bar was far lower than others. Tsu was about half, and as he watched, ochiko's went into red, meaning she was his surprise however, Izuku's was still almost full.

Too late, he realized he had not been playing close enough attention to his surroundings. The mint haired girl appeared in front of him kusarigama at the ready. It was over in a second, the small scythe like blades slashed down, an Tenya went flying through the air, his "aura" depleted

* * *

Ochako looked nervously at her opponent. Tenya had dashed off with the green haired girl, Tsu had jumped away as the silver haired boy sent a flurry of kicks at her, while Izuku had engaged the amber eyed woman.

She and her opponent, at the beginning, just looked at each other, sizing each other up. Ochakos opponent was short, dressed in goth loli fashion, with long black hair in a twin tail style, and green eyes.

The shorter girl smirked before skipping almost cheerily forward, and, with a small spin, her foot snapped out in a lightning fast kick, which caught Ochako straight in the gut. She flew back, sliding over the ground into the rubble from Izuku's first attack. Quickly touching as much as she could, she levitated it upward.

The other girl looked up surprised at the rocks now floating above her. Too late she started to run, as Ochako brought the rocks raining down. Kneeling down, suddenly nauseous, ochako didn't see the girls flying kick until it hit her, with such force that she flew out of the arena, and, looking at her screen, was in the red on aura too. She was surprised to see Tenya was out too, but hoped Tsu and Izuku could hold out longer.

* * *

Tsu, at the start, hopped backwards, heading for the forest, while being pursued by the silver haired boy. He was fast, but she could hop faster. Not fast enough to escape the shots that the boy fired from his feet, which caught her in the back.

She tumbled forward, but managed to roll forward, using her tongue to pull herself the rest of the way into the forest, unaware of the reaction of the audience.

 _Oobleck: My Word! What a remarkable ability by miss Tsuyu Asui, who appears to be sme sort of frog Faunus!_

 _Port: Ah, but if can get her into the dry heat of the desert, this showdown may turn in favor of team CMNE._

Hopping into the trees, she concentrated, and her suit changed color to blend into the surroundings, rendering her nearly invisible. Her opponent stopped in a clearing below her, looking around for her. Stealthily, she crept forward on her branch, then moving quickly, she shot her tongue out, and wrapped it around his leg pulling up.

He flipped onto his back, and before he could get up, Tsu jumped down, smashing into him with several kicks and punches. The boy spun around under her, somehow getting a foot into her gut, and with a bang, sent her flying through the canopy of the forest, into the desert area, right as she saw tenya get thrown into the forest.

Laning in the desert, Tsu knew she had to get back to the forest, as she would tire quicker out here. However, her opponent was in her way. She glanced at her large aura monitor above the arena, seeing she was just above halfway. Her opponent, Mercury, smirked at her, and dashed forward while she was distracted.

Tsu just managed to jump, but already the heat was getting to her, drying out her skin and making her sluggish. They began a game off keep-away, with Tsu jumping desperately from spot to spot, trying to get back to the cooler forest, or even just the neutral middle.

It was then that she made her mistake, trying to grab him with her tongue. With an almost lazy move he grabbed her tongue, and pulled her into his drop kick, aided by a shot from his boots, she went flying into a rock, hr aura too low for her to continue fighting.

* * *

 _3…..2…..1….Go!_

Izuku had already sized up his opponent, and determined that she was the obvious leader, and the strongest of the four. She casually walked over to him, smirking confidently. Izuku dropped into a crouch, before throwing a punch, no quirk, just to test her out.

She deflected his punch, grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground. Before stepping back, letting izuku get up. _She's playing with you, because she doesn't think you're a threat_ he realized. _Well...I guess I'll show her then._

Feeling the power off one for all surging through him, he wound up, before punching the ground, sending a shockwave blasting through the arena, as well as destroying the center area, making it a battleground of rubble.

The woman, looked incredibly surprised, if only for a moment. She jumped out of the way, disappearing behind a piece of rubble. Izuku looked at his arm in wonder. It had hurt a little, but now, it was completely fine.

Suddenly, the amber woman jumped back into the fray, and for the next few minutes, izuku fought in hand to hand combat with her. She fought ferociously, like a caged lion, and Izuku took more hits that he would've liked. It was then that, out of the forest, and from the desert, her other three companions appeared.

Izuku was dismayed. If all four of her team were still standing, and running to the center, it meant the rest of his team was all finished. He stood defiantly, as team CMNE surrounded him, and he knew he'd only have one shot at this. Channeling the full power of his quirk, he did a move that he had only hypothesize about, he called it the Kansas smash.

Spinning around with the full power, herclapped rapidly, eachone sending out a powerful shockwave, but because of his spinning motion, the power formed nto a tornado, wich he released, and it proceded to throw the leader, silver, and green haired fighters out of the ring. However, he was exhausted, and the last girl, who had somehow stayed in, took him out with a leg sweep, followed by a boot to the face.

* * *

Team CMNE sat in their dorm, reviewing the match. Emerald gave a quick recounting of her opponent, who appeared to have a Speed Semblance.

"He s fast, but he relies on it too much. Once i got into his head, it was over for him. Also, despite being so fast, he doesn't even bother to try and dodge my bullets"

Cinder just nodded, before gesturing to Neo

Neo typed a message, saying that her opponent was incredibly weak compared to the others, with a sort of Telekinesis Semblance. She was not a close quarters fighter, and would pose no threat to their plans.

Again, Cinder nodded, before looking to Mercury.

"That odd looking girl is some kind of Frog faunus. She can use her tongue as a sort of rope, to grab people. Also, she has possibly some camouflage ability, as I could barely keep track of her in the forest. On the flip side, she gets slower in hot areas. She also can climb real well."

"Hmmm…" Cinder looked thoughtful "Add her to the lis under 'potential ally'

The other three looked at Cinder, waiting. After a while she spoke

"The last kid...the leader. He is impossibly strong. My attacks did almost nothing to him. All the aura draining came from his own attacks, but the sheer amount of aura needed to do such things…" she paused "you would need to have more that 100% aura. He's definitely a threat, but I am not sure what to do yet. For now, return to your rooms"

Mercury Emerald and Neo walked out, leaving Cinder deep in thought.

"I wonder…" she mused.

 **Well...this was a pain to write, and i know people aren't going to be happy that MAUI lost, but they had to for CMNE's evil plans to continue. Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter, and be sure to leave a review with any comments, questions, complaints, or suggestions!**


	10. Aftermath: Part 1

**To address a small point of confusion in the last chapter, the 'black haired woman' who boot stomped Izuku was Neo, not Cinder, which is an allusion to team CMNE's actual fight, which ends like that.**

Izuku sat in the medical office, once more being healed by the green haired Kou. his whole body felt weak, as if he had run ten miles carrying a large tire, something he had actually done. After she healed his broken nose, he was released to rejoin his teammates.

They left the arena, heading to the building that they were told was the "exchange student dorms". While on the way there, they went over the match, each very surprised at their respective opponents.

"The girl I fought, she kept, disappearing, almost as if she could turn invisible, or teleport. I honestly could not keep up with her, as fast as I am." said Tenya, clearly disappointed .

'

"That's ok, Tenya, I think we all underestimated them" replied Izuku. "I know I did."

"The girl i fought was really strong too. I didn't manage to hit her much at all." Ochako said, muttering the last part.

Just as they reached the building, they heard a voice calling from behind them.

"Hey! Team MAUI?"

They turned around, seeing a young girl, (though still older than them) wearing a red and black skirt, black shirt, and red hooded cloak. Behind her was an impatient looking girl in a snow white dress, black haired girl with a bow on her head, and a girl with entirely too much golden blonde hair.

"Wow! you guys are amazing! Even though you lost, I feel that was the best battle so far, and you don't even have weapons!" said the red clad leader.

"Yeah!" added the blonde "You guys are really strong, even though you're so young!"

"U-uh...t-thank you!" stammered Izuku, the rest of his team added their thanks.

The girls stood in front of them, the white hired one on the left, next, the red one, then the yellow, then black. As they stood there, they introduced themselves.

"My name is Ruby!" said the excitable girl.

"And I'm her sister, Yang" said the blonde, putting an arm around her sister's shoulder.

The snow themed girl rolled her eyes at the other girls antics. "Weiss Schnee"

The last girl spoke softly, smiling slightly. "Blake" she said.

"And together we are team RWBY!" the redhead said, jumping slightly.

Izuku couldn't help smiling at the girls antics. She simply had way too much energy.

"I'm Izuku Midoria, these are my friends, Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochako Uraraka." said Izuku. The rest of his teammates greeted them as he introduced them.

"Huh...those don't sound like atlas names…" mused Ruby.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Weiss, crossing her arms.

The group et off, completely forgetting MAUI as they argued. Almost, at least. The Black haired girl, Blake, turned around and waved as they disappeared around a corner.

* * *

 _The woman watched the new students disappear into the dorm. She payed special attention to the girl with the green hair, with her shuffling gait, and sticking out tongue. The frog girl could be exactly who she needed, she would just need to arrange an...incident. Jumping from one tree to the next, she traveled back into the heart of the emerald forest, until she reached the specified clearing. She dropped down into a crouched bow, waiting._

" _Well…" asked a man, emerging from the shadows._

" _There has been an...interesting development" said Leaporidae. The man walked forward, short spiky red hair seeming to shiny in the moonlight, bulls horns gleaming darkly._

" _Tell me"_

 **It was about time for Leaporidae to reappear. And Adam to appear as well. Things are getting good. Be sure to review, as always, with any questions, comments, complaints, or suggestions.**


	11. Aftermath: Part 2

**I'm happy with this chapter. No more for now!**

It was late at night, the school was quiet, the lights off. From one dorm however, a light turned on. Seconds later, it was off. The window opened, and someone hopped out onto the tree next to the window before climbing down.

The figure ran crouched down close to the ground until they reached a courtyard with a magnificent fountain. The person jumped into it, giving a happy croak. This was the secret life of Tsuyu Asui, sneaking into fountains at night.

She bobbed around, finding the water to be refreshingly cool after the heat of the desert arena earlier. And it was from this concealed position that she noticed another person out late. It was hard to make them out in the dark, but what Tsu did see was concerning.

She seemed to be an older student, wearing a skintight suit, all black. It cut off at her shoulders. Her hair was also black, and on her face she wore a black mask. She ran off into the forest around the school, disappearing into the darkness like a shadow.

"Ribbit" Tsu decided to follow her, though it was as hard as finding a needle in a haystack at first. After she had followed the woman farther into the forest, the woman appeared to become less concerned about being stealthy. She blasted the strange creatures called "Grimm" with blasts of flame, her clothes glowing orange as she did.

Eventually she stopped in a clearing, standing as still as a statue in the middle. Tsu stopped at the edge, hiding high u in a tree. That's when the voice spoke, a soft purr of a voice, mesmerizing almost.

"Come on down, little frog. We're all friends here"

Who was the 'we' she spoke of? Nevertheless, she felt, almost as if against her will, her legs moving, and she dropped to the ground. She walked forward towards the black clad woman, who was still unmoving, facing away from her. Unconsciously, she reached out to touch her.

Right before she could, to woman disappeared. All around the clearing red eyes glowed, growling filling the air. Tsu recognized these as 'Grimm', and also that they were going to attack her, and she had no idea as to how they were defeated.

The first few she managed to dodge, the lanky wolf like ones. But soon, the clearing was filled with more, some bear and boar ones, and soon, she was outnumbered, unable to escape as a wolf one pinned her down, rearing its head back, preparing to bite.

Then, amazingly, miraculously, its head exploded into smoke, as all around the clearing appeared men and women wearing white vests black belts with white skirts on the back and sides, over black leggings and a black hooded undershirt. Each also wore a mask, with twin slots for eyes. As they moved through the clearing, eliminating the creatures with swords, rifles and pistols, she saw each also had the same symbol on their backs: a red snarling wolf head with three slashes through it, also red.

In almost no time, the clearing was empty except for the masked soldiers and Tsu, the monsters body's dissipating into smoke. The soldiers lined up, forming a loose block. From the forest came three figures.

In the middle was a mad with red hair wearing a black trenchcoat with red designs on the bottom and the left shoulder. Next to, and slightly behind him was a giant of a man wearing a similar uniform as the other soldiers, but with a full face mask and what appeared to be a chainsaw. Finally on the trenchcoat guys other side was shorter, lithe woman, wearing the soldier's uniform, and with long tan colored rabbit ears sticking up from her head.

The man in the trenchcoat approached, the other two staying back. He knelt down, extending one gloved hand out to her, his elbow gently knocking against the sword sheathed at his side.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in a low, deep voice as he helped her up. Tsu shook her head, too in awe of the power that radiated off of him like waves of heat to even speak. His mouth twitched up in a slight smirk.

"I think you could be of use to me. After all…" he leaned in closer. "We did just save you life". Tsu looked down at his hands, at the mask he was offering to her.

"Who are you?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

The man stood up straight, spreading his arms

"We are the White Fang, and it is our mission to bring justice to the world!"

* * *

Omake:

Cinder looked out her dorm window, seeing the frog girl slip out of the dorms. She smiled in the dark room, sending a message to Adam, letting him know that the plan was in motion, and so soon as well. CInder quickly woke Emerald, and, after they changed into their stealthy clothes, the proceeded to the forest.

CInder went first, making sure to take a path that would take her past the Faunus girl. Luckily, she noticed, and followed cinder into the forest, not seeing Emerald behind her. After getting out of sight of Beacon, she started making more noise, blasting any grimm, hoping to attract more, while also letting the White Fang know their location. Hearing the telltale signs of a grimm horde growing, she walked into the center of the clearing, stopping for several seconds until she saw emerald in front of her, giving her the thumbs up.

Walking forward with her, she turned to see the girl approaching where she had been, and she almost laughed at it, before dashing away to the safepoint with Emerald, lest the grim find them.

 **I hope the description of the White Fang uniform is good, as I didn't really know how best to put it. Anyway, I feel like things are really getting interesting. And that was my first Omake! Ad as always Be sure to review with any questions, comments, complaints, or suggestions.**


	12. Fluffy Time

**Sorry, another short chapter. But my laptop got damaged, and I now have to type on my tablet (not my favorite). That is why weekend shipping is missing. This will just be a fluff chapter, shipping really. This chapter gets my personal seal of approval, as well as possibly being reused in Weekend Shipping, if any ever requests WhiteRose.**

Ruby sat up stretching. With classes suspended during the festival, any day they didn't have a fight was basically a weekend, even though it was the middle of the week, team RWBY was all still asleep. At least, that's what she thought at first.

Leaning over the side of her bed, she saw that the BY pair had already left the room. Ruby assumed Blake was in the library reading as usual, but for Yang to be out of bed on a free day, especially before noon, was rare. She could b doing anything from training to shopping.

Ruby picked up her scroll, checking her messages; there was her answer. Yang had decided to watch some early Vytal Fights, to continue scoping out their potential competition. Yang had even sent her a picture of some Atlas team, though she could only make out a bright colored blur.

Ruby lead back, sighing happily, before deciding to take a shower. The warm water felt wonderful, after the slight chilliness of the dorm room. When would the school fix the heating, it was almost like winter inside the school. When she got out, she saw that Weiss had woken up.

As Ruby hadn't expected anyone to be up, she hadn't brought her clothes into the shower. Whenever she did, they somehow got wet, which was uncomfortable. As such, she walked into the room with only a towel around her middle, leaving her legs, arms fully exposed.

Most people wouldn't have freaked out, but Ruby was, simply put, extremely modest. Surprising, as her combat outfit included a short combat skirt, but truthfully she was. With a short, but loud yelp, she dashed back into the bathroom, slamming the door, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

Weiss sighed, before getting up, grabbing the folded pile of Ruby's clothes that were sitting on the desk by their beds.

"Ruby?" Weiss called through the door, after knocking. "I have your clothes here, I'll leave them outside the door ok?" Weiss heard some sound of assent from the other side, and she set them down, then turned around.

Seconds later, she heard the door open, then close again. Looking back, the pile of red and black clothing had disappeared. A minute later, one fully clothed and heavily blushing Ruby emerged from the bathroom, before left g Weiss have her turn.

When Weiss got out, fully clothed, having brought her casual clothes with her, she was surprised to see a still blushing Ruby sitting on her bed, rather than being gone, or on the hanging death trap Ruby called her bed.

"Ruby...why are you on my bed?" Weiss asked, genuinely wanting to know. Ruby, who hadn't been paying any attention, practically jumped a foot in the air, before looking at Weiss embarrassedly, blushing even more.

"Umm...uh...no reason." She stuttered, nervously rubbing her arm, before st standing up. She moved over to Weiss, then, to her great astonishment, leans in and kissed her on the cheek, enforce running out of the dorm.

"Oh" said Weiss, to no one in particular.

Omake:

In the library, Yang suddenly sat up straighter. She and Blake had been reading in companionable silence, something they often did now, though Yang didn't tell anyone else on her team.

After faking a picture of the "Tournament fights" she was watching and sending it to Ruby, she had thought she could relax, until now.

"What is it Yang?" Asked Blake, looking at the blonde curiously

"My sister sense is tingling!" She said, before jumping up to run back to the dorm.

Blake sighed "I should never have let her read that comic…"

 **Yep, that's right, two references that you might miss. Number one: the picture Yang sent was in fact team FNKI, and number two: that was a Spider-man reference in the omake. Boom hahaha...I hope my laptop gets fixed soon.**

T͌̌ͮͧͩ̐͆͘҉̲͔h̝̞̫͙͇̰̩͉̤͒̆̉̅̄͠i͇̝̘̒̅̍̍͡s̋ͭ͂̅͏̷̜̣

͉́̓̐́͝͞

̶͔̝͕̤̙͂̔ͨ̏ͫ͊K̶̘͓̙̞͔̺͕͖̣͒̃̂͠e̩̭ͨͦͪ̓́͜ỳ̈̇ͥ͏̬͎̟̫͙̫̻͞bͭͤͩͥ͂̌҉͍̣̲͚͓̘ỏ̻̤͓̣̹͆̌͆ȃ̈͡͏͏͉rͤͥͮ͋̈̾̍͆͏͎̘d̮͖̼͖͉̯̻̳͍̎͢

̶̨̼͕͖̙̝̮̐͒̓͂̾ͭ

̨̨̣̤̣͖̪̤̬ͬͫ̌ͭ̋̌͜I̐̔͏̡͓͚̺̭͇̱͈s̙̔̾̊̿̂̐̔̒͡͞

͉̬̯͙͍ͬ̔̃́̐ͥ̚

̴̡̝̮̻̱͉͂̈̋̏Ȁ̛͍̥̮̭ͫ̄͠͠n͚̟̞͍͌͐̀͛͊n̙̥͉̭̫̾̐̀̚o̶̰̹̹̲̻̅͌͛͗͝͞ÿ́̓̄́҉̯͢i̴͚͚̤͉͈̬̰̙͐̓̓͑̈́́́n̗͙̯̙̤͔̫̠̆̀̒ͦ͆̽̓̄͝g̛͔͎̝̍


End file.
